User blog:Masseffect7/Gamespot Video About ME Multiplayer
Well, Gamespot posted this video about the Mass Effect multiplayer a few hours ago. While I agree with some of its points, I really disagree with two of them. The first is that Mass Effect should have more playable protagonists in the single player mode. This would be a huge mistake. Mass Effect is the only RPG where the playable character is the favorite character for the majority of the players. I think allowing you to play as a bunch of different characters in the game would be a bad idea because the connection formed with the playable character wouldn't be as strong and the story would suffer because of it. Too many people fall into the idea that the more characters you have, the better the story is. Personally, I think that is false. While good stories have been written with lots of characters, I would argue many of the best stories have few characters because you can go into more detail on each one. I think keeping the the playable character as the star is really important to the story and is a hallmark of the Mass Effect series in general. The next point I really disagree with is that there needs to be more multiplayer involvement in the single player. I think this would be a huge mistake. The narrator of the video calls for co-op campaigns and other players populating the Citadel. This would be horrible for a few reasons. 1. The last thing I want is a bunch of 12 year old jackwagons running around on the Citadel being dumb as I'm trying to play through the story. While I would love a Mass Effect MMO, it really has no place in the single player campaign. 2. Mass Effect is a very long game, it would not be feasible to play co-op. Mass Effect games typically take me 50 hours to complete, not only is that a lot of time on my own, but it's a lot of time to try to collaborate with someone else on. It would be extremely hard to schedule that amount of time to finish a campaign. While it works in FPS games where the missions last 30 minutes and there's no RPG element, it just simply doesn't work in Mass Effect where the amount of time spent out of mission could easily be the same if not more than the amount spent in a mission. 3. Lastly, Mass Effect is a very singular, personal experience. The best thing about Mass Effect is that everyone plays it their own way. You can choose to be who you want to be and you're not held back by the actions of other players. Well, that's my view on the video, the narrator has a few other points that are gameplay and aesthetic additions that I agree with for the most part. Here's the link for the video, I'd love to hear what other people think. http://www.gamespot.com/videos/top-5-lessons-the-next-mass-effect-can-take-from-m/2300-6421081/ Category:Blog posts